


The Boy in the Tower

by paradoxicallysimplistic



Series: OTP (smutty) Fairytales and other works... [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Master!Levi, Master/Pet, Pet!Eren, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, neglect play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic
Summary: Eren has always known that one day he would have to work at the sex house he's raised in, but he's gay. Unfortunately, he has no say in the matter. On the eve of his sixteenth birthday, the brunet is brought to a tower to be trained as a sex worker (aka slave) for the den of inequity, when his Mistress is called away on urgent business. In the midst of being locked up, a dark-haired stranger shows up at his window and offers to train him instead.In other words, Rapunzel meet SnK (Levi/Eren) + a little BDSM along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea fermenting for the better part of the year now, and only got around to finishing chapter 1 today. Sorry if there are some grammatical errors and things like that. I tried to catch them all, but I'm sick and too sleepy to try any more. Well happy end of year gift everyone!

_Once upon a time, in the province of Maria, there was a small town on the outskirts called Shiganshina. Numbering in the tens of thousands, the town was very closed off and rarely did it receive newcomers, or did people leave. A large wall surrounded the town, and only a select few were trusted to leave. Outsiders never travelled to the outskirts much, and only certain outsiders were allowed, because there was a secret inside the town. It was ruled by women._

_Men existed within the town walls, but they were treated as second-class citizens. Like cattle they were herded and always at the beck and call of their female counterparts. It wasn’t that they were physically weaker, no they did most of the heavy lifting and hard labor, but rather because of how they were raised._

_From childbirth, only a select few males educated, many of the children were trained as servants or to help with farming and other physical tasks. Orphaned or unwanted children were often sold as slaves or used for hard labor. Often corporal punishment was used as a means to keep them in line. Adults who stepped out of line were publicly humiliated, whipped, sometimes castrated, and this fear kept them from disobeying._

_That did not mean there were no outlets for sexual relief. In fact, there were many well-established houses and dens of iniquity run by women catering to women. These houses were regulated and mandated such that only males above the age of sixteen were able to work as sex workers. At such establishments, younger ones were often used for menial tasks such as cleaning or running errands, with the tacit understanding that they would be trained and work in the house after they came of age._

_And it was in one of these houses, that a young brunet, yet untrained, found himself wondering, not for the first time, why other males enjoyed such sexual activities with women._

 

* * *

 

“Yes! Right there!”

The sounds of sex echoed dimly throughout the halls. Eren had long-since gotten used to hearing them, having lived there for over three years. Since his mother had passed away – he hadn’t really known his father – he had been bought and sold to the whorehouse.

At first he had been given simple chores such as cleaning up the dining room or chopping firewood, and they slowly progressed to include the _rooms_ where they serviced their clients. Those rooms generally reeked of sex and sometimes there were slight stains of blood along with the usual fluids. Most, if not all, the clients were female and some loved dominating those that worked here. It wasn’t unusual to see lash or nail marks running down the back of a male after one such heated session. But in the last couple months, since Eren was almost sixteen, he had spent the last few weeks being forced to watch what happened in the rooms.

The current session was one of the tamer and more vanilla sessions. There was a freckled brunet, Marco, lying on the bed being ridden by a woman in the throes of passion. He was one of the nicest men here, but even then he had no say in what was happening. Here, the clients controlled the sessions. A few wanted to be dominated, but Eren had seen more cases where they were bound and gagged. Armin, one of the older boys, had a regular client who loved to grab his hair and whip him. The blonde was frequently covered in bruises, but actually enjoyed it.

The other males found it arousing to watch a scene like the one he was watching right now, but it had never happened to him. Eren didn’t quite get what was so pleasurable about being with those soft bodies and touching those globes of fat. It was frowned upon, but he knew that two of the other workers, Reiner and Bertolt, were together. The first time he had caught them in the middle of the act was when he was thirteen. Luckily he was not seen but that night was the first night he had ever gotten an erection. He had seen them again once or twice and thankfully each time he had gotten away without being seen. Over the last three years, Eren had grown more desirous of the idea of a broad shouldered, muscled stranger taking him from behind. Those dreams continued to haunt his nights, becoming more tangible as time passed.

Only that would never happen. Males like Reiner and Bertolt were rare in Shiganshina. Considering the other jobs or positions they might have gotten stuck with in the closed-off community, many of the workers enjoyed their lifestyle. It wasn’t the most moral of occupations, not that morality mattered here, but they were well-clothed, fed, and able to indulge in one of the baser urges known to mankind. Clients weren’t allowed to cause excessive harm and those that injured them were permanently banned.

Any time without a client was their own, and they only worked six out of the seven days in a week, in an effort to ensure they were able to physically restore themselves. Workers were allowed to leave the house on their free time, although they had to wear an ankle band with the house’s address. Those who tried to escape, not that there were many, were severely punished by the city guards. Between castration, public flogging, and other forms of bodily harm, there wasn’t much dissent amongst the male population. Moreover, once they had a patron, a regular client who had a specific named worker, they could also go out with their patron. Armin often came back with books to read, and Eren envied the freedom in being able to leave the house.

They weren’t truly workers, since the occupation wasn’t necessarily one of their own choosing, but Eren hated considering himself a slave. When he was born, he had enjoyed freedom for a few years before his mother had passed away. Once he was orphaned, he had been sold to the whorehouse. So far it wasn’t a bad life, they hadn’t mistreated him as much as they could have, but it definitely wasn’t one that the brunet would have chosen himself.

Marco and his client finished soon after, and he found himself being called by another of the workers. “Mistress Ackerman wants to see you now.”

Nodding his acknowledgement, he slowly made his way up the staircase to knock at the mahogany door. Eren knew what was happening. In the few weeks before one began working, they were taken somewhere and hands-on training was provided. He had never seen it and the other workers never whispered a word about the experience.

“Come in,” a cool voice called out.

Slowly turning the knob, he walked into the elaborately decorated office and found himself face-to-face to a woman with strong Asiatic features, dark-hair, and stern eyes. Mikasa Ackerman, or Mistress Ackerman as they were required to address her by, was one of the co-owners and trainers of the establishment. Because of the large number of workers, and to keep things fully functional, there were multiple women who kept this particular operation running.

“Do you know why you are here, boy?”

Eren nodded mutely, afraid to speak up and say something to upset her. If it was someone else, he’d be less anxious, but the stern woman standing in front of him was known to be one of the harder mistresses. There was no telling what she would say or do. Despite being one of the owners, she was also one of the people in charge of ensuring Shiganshina’s security. The brunet wasn’t sure what sure what position she held, only that she was sometimes gone for days to deal with some military threat or escapee.

“Good. Then I don’t have to explain anything. Follow me.”

Honestly, he was not looking forward to his training. It meant his simple life of cleaning and other boring tasks was at an end. But there was no escape. It was his fate. Being born a male in Shiganshina already relegated him to a lower status, and what little he could control was taken gone because he ‘worked’ in a brothel.

Dragging his feet, he trailed after the briskly walking female to the tower. The Mistresses took their turns training whomever they deemed fit. Sometimes two of them would train the same male. Mistress Ackerman had not trained anyone for over two years, and each of them had a different style, with the woman in question’s being militaristic. He knew some, like Mistress Sasha broke them in slightly easier, but even then, Eren would have been terrified.

Some of the other boys here looked forward to a time when they could finally have sex, but not him. Maybe he would be okay with it in a more natural and realistic situation where he could actually feel something for his partner, but definitely not at the whorehouse. The brunet did not look forward to the sordid affair of having to perform like a monkey on a leash. It left a bitter taste in his month.

The unsettling feeling in his stomach intensified as they walked up the spiraling staircase. When they got to the top, Eren was not only out of breath but starting to feel lightheaded from all the exertion.

“We’re here now.” The brunet shivered at the statement. The Mistress’s voice sounded cooler in the sunlit chamber. Along the walls, Eren could make out an assortment of items and other contraptions he could only assume were for training purposes. The dark-haired lady walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed a riding crop, stroking it tenderly with her gloved hands. “Now, Eren, since you already know what we’re here for, that’ll only save me the hassle of explaining it.”

‘Before we begin, I’d like for you to pick a safe word. Something to use if the training gets too painful.” There was a loud crack as the crop hit the ground. Her flinty eyes turned dark as she faced him. “Mind you, I would advise you _not_ to test me. I will tolerate a certain level of reluctance as this is your first time, but I will not brook any disobedience or be made a fool of. Understood?”

Eren nodded, shivering in fear at the threat in her tone.

“What was that? Are you mute, boy?”         

“U-Understood…” Trembling, the word sounded more like a squeak than anything.

“Good. Now, what word would you like to use as your safe word?”

“Umm…” Before he could answer, there was a furious pounded up the staircase.

“Mistress Ackerman!”

“What?” She immediately swiveled to face the newcomer, Connie, who flinched under her gaze. The young man was one of the few new trainees that had been recently broken in by Mistress Sasha a few weeks ago.

“Umm… Mistress Blouse wants to see you. She says it’s important.”

“Can’t she see I’m busy? She knows better than to interrupt me.”

“Err… so-some people dressed like soldiers came to the house just now… and they want to see you. Mistress Blouse said you would be there… umm… soon.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Mistress Ackerman sighed, putting the riding crop back on the shelf. “I have something important to attend to, Eren. I’ll get someone to bring you food and water, but stay here until I come back. There’s a room to refresh yourself over there,” she pointed to a small door against the wall. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, but it shouldn’t be more than a week. Understood?”

“Y-yes, Mistress Ackerman.”

“Good. Now lead the way, boy.” Mistress Ackerman beckoned the frightened male. Connie shot him a commiserating glance before turning around and making his way down the stairs. There was a faint click of the door closing behind them as they left. Clipped staccato footsteps slowly faded away into nothingness, leaving Eren behind by himself.

The brunet was worried for a moment that they had left him there as some sort of perverse test, but when he heard the faint sound of a door being closed, he hurried over to the small window cut into the stone, watching as the two figures departed. Sufficiently convinced that they were gone, he walked hesitantly to the door, testing to see if it was unlocked. There was a small click and he was pleasantly surprised when it opened. Scurrying down the stairs, Eren quickly discovered that the staircase only led to another locked door with a small opening at the bottom – likely for delivering his meal. Of course they hadn’t been dumb enough to leave him by himself without locking him up.

Eren had no idea when she would return. Mistress Ackerman had mentioned that it shouldn’t take more than a week, but seven days was a long time to be cooped up in such a place. Making his way up the stairs once more, he quickly got bored of sitting around.  

Walking around, the brunet took the time to survey the room and the accompanying chambers. Although he had never seen any of them up close, the youth was not that surprised at some of the things stashed here. Most, like riding crops or collars, he had already seen in the sex sessions he was instructed to observe. But some of them, made his eyes widen. Eren’s naïve mind ran rampant, conjuring up random uses with what limited knowledge he had of the variety of tools lined up against the walls. There had to be at least a hundred or more of them, in various shapes and sizes. The blindfold was relatively easy to figure out, but there were other things with weird shapes and items that were simply straps of leather for which he hadn’t the faintest clue how to use.

An image of being tied up and blinded crossed his mind and he shuddered at his imagination. It was difficult to know whether those thoughts were mere curiosity or if they actually arousing, as the brunet lacked first-hand experience when it came to sexual pleasure.

Spying something oblong on a shelf, he walked over, curious. It looked slightly different from the real thing, with bumpy ridges running along the side. But perhaps the ridges were meant for a particular purpose? He had seen sex toys used once in a while, but had no first-hand experience with any of it. The Mistresses also tended to forbid them from talking about things with clients. They were known for being discrete and able to keep secrets, so minimizing the flow of information was one of such ways to do so. That didn’t prevent rumors and gossip from floating around, however\\.

Eren had never seen one before, but he sometimes heard the others talk about it in passing; never in too much detail. Running his hands along the hard, rubbery dildo, Eren wondered whether it was actually _that_ pleasurable for females, or even males, remembering the sight of Reiner and Bertolt doing it. Was it even as good as the real thing? To his naïve eyes the prospect of putting something being filled by something so large was frightening. Yet at the same time, there was a secret thrill at the thought of the real thing.

Remembering how he had seen Reiner go down on the other male, he placed it against his mouth, questioning whether it would fit. The sound of someone cleaning their throats jolted him from his reverie and he jumped, dropping the toy. It fell to the ground with a dull thud.

“Huh, never knew brats were so perverted these days.”

“I-I–” Realizing the intruder was the one who wasn’t expected, Eren steeled his nerves. Besides, the man was at least a good half head shorter than him. He couldn’t be that strong if he was such a midget. “Who are you anyways? Mistress Ackerman won’t be pleased.”

“…Mikasa?” There was a faint pause as the stranger raised a brow, clicking his tongue. When Eren nodded in the affirmative, he scowled. “Tch, figures.”

“Wh-what are you doing…?” How did the man know who she was? And wasn’t he afraid of being caught calling her so informally? The dark-haired male was more audacious than anyone Eren had ever met. In Shiganshina, men could be easily imprisoned for disrespectfully addressing a woman, let alone insulting someone in the military. “You could be killed for calling her that!”

“Does it look like I give a fuck, brat?” The stranger’s only response was to stare drolly at him. The man certainly did not look afraid of being reprimanded.

Taking in the stranger’s bored expression, Eren realized he had never seen such a strange outfit before. He had caught sight of a few of the men who lived in luxury once or twice, all beholden to their women of course, and what the stranger was dressed in was similar, but not quite the same. Moreover, the dark-haired male’s clothing looked to be of finer quality and the clothes actually looked good on him.

“Then… why are you here? Can you help me escape?”

“That’s for me to know, brat. And no, I can’t free you. The gear will only hold one person and since you’ve never used it before, you’ll just end up falling to your death.”

Eren flinched at the idea of falling to his death. The brunet wished the stranger could have helped him escape, but he supposed at the same time, even if he left the tower, it was difficult to say whether he’d be able to leave Shiganshina. As much as he loathed it and wished to see the world beyond those walls, it was his hometown and the only place he had ever been to. There was no telling what horrors lay behind those gates. It might be way better than his conditions in here, or perhaps much worse. All he had to go on were a few rumors and gossip. Even then, there was the matter of escaping the brothel first.

“What are you here for?”

“Umm… training…”

“You mean you’re going to work in that filthy establishment?”

“Y-yes… it’s not like I have much of a choice.”

“Hmm…” There was a contemplative look as the stranger strolled forward. Even though he was clearly a little shorter than Eren, his gait and stance emanated raw power. It was difficult to tell what the stranger was thinking as he looked around the room. Finally, those slate grey eyes turned back to him and he thought he almost saw the merest hint of a crooked smile. “Want me to train you instead?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is tagged as BDSM, but BDSM is a broad category ranging from mild to very hardcore. I definitely won't get to the latter, but I am intending to cover some more moderate things. Mainly bondage and dominance, rather than the painful side of sadism (though there may be a little of that as evidenced by the spanking).
> 
> Before we move onto the more explicit stuff... I need to say something. Consensual and nonconsensual BDSM are 2 different things. I am writing the former - which was why I described Eren as being gay - whereas the latter is considered rape and totally not OK. Sure, it's hot thinking about forceful sex, and especially in fanfic and other websites, rape has been painted in a more positive light - e.g., stockholm syndrome, mutual love, etc. - but the truth is that it's not pretty and very traumatic. _We all have our kinks and fetishes, but if you are going to try BDSM at home (or any other fetish, kink, etc.), please, please, please make sure it's consensual._ Use safewords or use the traffic light colors to make sure everything is okay.
> 
> Other than that... happy reading and I hope you guys enjoy the ride!
> 
> * * *

When Levi had first proposed an expedition to enter Shinganshina, investigate what was happening, and locate his sister, he had never expected to find what he had found. The town had been walled off decades ago and aside from those patrolling the gates, only rumors escaped. However, since the citizens were paying taxes and continued to produce goods for the rest of the country, no one paid it much heed. At least not until Levi had begun hearing rumors of a dark-haired military advisor to the town’s leader that sounded too much like his long-last sister.

Their father had been a former high-ranking official in Maria’s military, until he was found abusing his subordinates and dishonorably discharged. Everything changed as the Ackerman name was smeared in mud. Kenny had been a loving father and husband, teaching both his children how to defend themselves and coming home for dinners. But the news had torn the family apart. Levi’s mother left them after hearing the news and his father had turned to drinking and began forcing both him and his sister to earn their keep by whatever means possible. More often than not, it resulted in them becoming beggars, thieves, or pickpockets, since no one was willing to hire children.

Levi didn’t really care much for the last remaining blood relative he had, but she was the one who had run off and abandoned him to the whims of their abusive father. Kenny had forced both his children on the streets to steal and thieve. Whenever they did not bring home enough, he would restrict them from eating and horde everything for himself. Mikasa had disappeared a year after when he was around ten and she was almost eight.

Eventually, Levi grew strong enough to lead his own street gang. He had left home by then, abandoning Kenny to his own devices only to hear that his good-for-nothing father had died of pneumonia in the winter. They ran amok for a good number of months until he was eventually caught stealing and forced into the military by one Erwin Smith. The blonde had noticed his skills in sneaking around and immediately recruited him as a spy.

Now, several years later, the dark-haired man had retired from the military after amassing enough wealth to last him a lifetime. A few of his jobs involved sneaking into the Underground and although he was loyal to the mission, as a security precaution, he had learned of and hid away a certain black market dealer’s stash. He had also been knighted for his service to the Crown, effectively reestablishing the Ackerman family name, and awarded a small house in the center of Mitras. Retired life was nice, but he had easily gotten bored, which was why Levi had proposed the reconnaissance mission to see what was happening in Shinganshina. A side bonus would be figuring what happened to his sister.

They had arranged for Hange and the rest of his squad to provide a military diversion the day after he snuck in, which would focus most of Shinganshina’s defenses on the external threat and not on him. It wasn’t anything major, but it would be enough to draw the attention of the townsfolk for a week or so while he investigated. The gist of how the city operated was surprisingly easy to find – it was obvious when he looked how different they were culturally – which made blending in a tad more difficult. However, Levi wasn’t knighted for sitting on his ass all day. They didn’t need anything specific about Shinganshina, but the more they knew of how the town operated, the better. Doing so, would take time, and he chose the path of least resistance and decided to locate his sister first.

It was surprisingly easy to locate her. He had merely followed the soldiers (to follow the chain of command) until they arrived at some whorehouse. Levi had heard rumors of it and the tower behind it holding some unnamed treasure or something and after seeing Mikasa leave from the tower, he had decided to investigate further. What he had found surprised him.

It was a rule of thumb to never get involved with anyone while on mission – even if this wasn’t really a mission in the conventional sense– unless it was part of the greater scheme of things or for purposes of obtaining information. With Eren, however, the rules blurred. Levi had always known some part of him loved being in charge, but he had never realized how much that was the case until he met the naively innocent brunet. It was as though Eren was born for the role of being his pet. Despite all those gasping no’s and whimpering shakes of the head, the brat had been consistently aroused and it was clear how much Eren wanted to be led around on a string by him.

“Hnnn…!” A wanton moan cried out.

“Hmm? What was that, pet?” Levi smoothed his palm over the glorious reddened cheek of Eren’s ass. He had just begun on the harder things a few minutes ago and already the brat’s cock was leaking like no tomorrow. Roughly shoving another of the beads into Eren’s well-oiled channel, another of those needy cries rang out.

“Hnnn… Ah!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Lifting his palm, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the chamber as Levi rained another slap onto the warm flesh. “What did I tell you pet? Did I say you could make a sound?”

Levi could see tears form into those bright green orbs as the brat shook his head. He had been playing with Eren for the better part of the afternoon, seeing what aroused the brunet and how much he could take.

Honestly, Levi couldn’t remember how he had managed to live his life without someone like Eren who was absolutely perfect. Someone else might have used their safe word and quit by now, but not Eren. The tenacious brat had exceeded all of his expectations. Within the first five hours of playing with Eren, they had already experimented with most of the commonly used sex toys – blindfolds, chains, cuffs, and collars to name a few – to the point Levi had shifted his original plans to spend more time with the brat.

The brunet’s body was lovingly sensitive, his dick and nipples hardening from the merest touch. And it was clear to the dark-haired man that Eren was clearly gay – needing the barest penile stimulation to get off – and didn’t belong in such a place. If he had met Eren in Mitras, he would have immediately taken the brat under his wing. There were so many things he wanted to do with the brunet, but unfortunately, there was insufficient time to do them. Now that the giant orange ball of fire was fading, there were things Levi needed to do and he couldn’t afford to waste any more time playing with his newfound pet. He doubted Mikasa was coming back anytime too soon given the diversion they had planned, but he needed to know what they knew in order to better scope out Shinganshina and further plan his time with Eren.

“Now pet,” he started, shoving the rest of the anal beads in without a pause. There was a muffled whimper as Eren bit into the pillow and Levi let it pass. “I need to head out, but I should be back before this morning.” Walking over so he could see that lust-filled gaze, Levi smirked at the squirming brat who was trying his hardest not to talk. “Before that, however, I want you to make me cum with that dirty mouth of yours.”

Grasping his hard, throbbing member, he forced it in front of the younger male who wore a look of surprise, arousal, and apprehension.

“Lick.” Pressing the head of his cock against those plump red lips, there was a small pause before Eren darted his tongue out to quickly lick his cock. Levi could feel the rough glide as his pet’s hot flesh tentatively explored his pulsating member. Unable to hold out much longer, he grabbed his length and began jerking himself off.

“You’d better not bite me, pet.” Grabbing the brat’s hair with his free hand, he forced the crown into Eren’s mouth. There was a murmur of dismay from the sudden movement, but Levi didn’t care. Lightly thrusting into his hand and Eren’s oral cavity, Levi groaned as the pressure was suddenly expelled and he came. “Nnn… fuck, cumming…”

“Mmnn…”

“Drink up, pet.” Levi purred, rubbing gentle circles on those soft pinkened cheeks. There was a small choking sound as his cum flooded Eren’s mouth, but he didn’t care, feeling the pleasure rush through him as he emptied himself. Breathing heavily, traces of pearly white coated those rosy lips as Levi pulled out. Eren seemed to blanch at the taste of his seed – Levi knew it wasn’t always the best tasting substance, having tasted it before – but the brat had better get used to it.

“Good boy. How’d you like your first taste of cum, pet?” Grasping his cock, Levi smeared the rest of the cum on his dick all over Eren’s lips. He saw a tanned hand come up, presumably to wipe it off, and lowered his tone while delivering a dark glare at the disobedient brat. “What did I tell you, Eren? Drink _all_ of it.”

After making sure the younger male had complied and swallowed everything– a little had dripped out from the corner, but Levi let that pass since it made the boy look that much more lewd – he wiped himself off and tidied his clothes up. Hearing a small whimper from the bed, he smirked at how needy his lovely pet was.

“You can speak now, Eren.”

“Hah, hah…” The brat stammered, his eyes darting around. The vivacity in those orbs hadn’t dulled a bit after all their playing. The younger male’s face was flushed in arousal. Eren’s tan cheeks were reddened from pleasure, lips moist with saliva and cum as he breathed, and there were gold flecks in those bright green eyes. Levi could only imagine how his new pet would look at the peak of pleasure; it would be spectacular. “Umm…”

“What?”

“Wh-where are you going… Master?”

“That’s none of your business, pet.” Levi put a little more steel in his voice. His instincts told him that Eren wouldn’t be able to tell anyone, being locked up in a tower, but the brat had already received a tray for dinner earlier in the day so there was no telling what or who would be around. Levi doubted Mikasa would be dropping by anytime soon, but without intel, he couldn’t be sure. “We already agreed that you wouldn’t question my comings and goings, didn’t we?”

“Umm… o-okay… B-But what about… th-these…?” Eren’s eyes made a quick motion downwards. Although it was clear to Levi what the brat meant, it wouldn’t do if the brunet couldn’t name them.

“Hmm? Be specific.”

“T-the umm… ni-nipple,” the word came out in a small squeak. It sent a vicious thrill through his body to see the brat so embarrassed, particularly in light of everything they had done during the day. Naming a few sex toys seemed drab in comparison. “…c-cl-clamps… a-and umm the th-things y-you put inside m-me…”

“What did I say you to call me, brat?” Levi smirked at the frightened look Eren gave him.

“S-Sorry! I-I meant… the things M-Master put inside me…”

“What things?” He feigned nonchalance, wanting to hear the exact words.

“T-The umm… a-a-anal b-beads…” The phrase was barely heard over the overwhelming silence in the room and Levi was glad they were so high up in the tower. It was like the specific chamber they were in was specially built as a sex training room. No one could hear what was going when they were so high up and the brat was a loud screamer.

“Keep them on.” Pinching the boy’s chin, he made Eren look up at him. He could hear the small puffs of breath grow faster as he smirked. “I want you to get used to the feel of them, pet, since something much _larger_ will be going in next time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren tossed and turned on the bed, trying to find some comfortable way to sleep, but it was difficult. He might not have known what kind of training he would have received with Mistress Ackerman, but Eren’s mind couldn’t stop thinking and remembering the new arrangement he had with his new Master. The man was still very much an enigma, but that brusque, commanding growl sent tingles down his spine. Some part of him wanted to give whatever control he had over to his Master. And when the dark-haired man had left, Eren had felt bereft.

His body was hot and sweaty from everything they had done during the day and parts of him still tingled from the pinches and caresses Levi had delivered. He could taste the bitter, salty tang of semen on his tongue. Dark whispers echoed in his ears. Eren’s body even craved the hard punishing spanks which had rained on his behind. Running his hands along his chest, Eren tried to replicate the alternating gentle and harsh ministrations, but it felt utterly different. He could imagine that delicious dark voice, talking to him in low tones, murmuring in his ears while he was blindfolded and teased on the brink of painful pleasure. It wasn’t enough.

Eren knew he shouldn’t have touched himself, but his imaginations were plagued with thoughts of having his body at the mercy of the dark-haired man. Although he had never felt it, Eren was haunted by idea of having his body ravaged by his Master. The contraption his Master had told him to keep inside him certainly did not help his imagination.

Sliding his hands down to his rear, he felt the wooden end of the toy peeking out. Tugging on it lightly, the beads inside him shifted, delivering a strange sensation through his body. It was difficult to know if he enjoyed it or if it hurt. Levi had told him not to touch it and keep it inside, so he would grow accustomed to being stretched, but he hadn’t been allowed to cum since the afternoon and the sensation was driving him nuts. Glancing around to make sure Levi wasn’t hiding somewhere in the woodworks, he grasped the handle and pulled.

“Unnngh…” Eren whimpered as he slowly tugged the beads out of his ass one at a time. There was a bit of a stretch as they popped out, but it hadn’t stung the same way it had going in. The first one had hurt a little, but now they simply felt weird. The brunet supposed his body was slowly getting used to having something inside him. The beads were a poor substitute for the dildo he had touched earlier, but seeing how the beads were already such a tight fit, the brunet doubted that the actual thing would fit.

Sliding his hands on his aching flesh, he pumped himself vigorously, imagining it was his dark-haired master’s hands on him, commanding him to come. A few jerks later, he could feel the pressure being released and a splatter of warmth spurted on his chest. Breathing heavily, he knew he had to get up and clean himself up before Levi came back. Eren was nervous at the thought of what would happen if the man found out about his nighttime activities. He doubted Levi would be pleased.

Eren had been careful not to call out too loudly and it wasn’t like the man was around at the moment. Unfortunately, he thought wrong as he heard the familiar zipping sound of a cord being pulled. Eren tried to scramble and clean up the mess, but it was too late.

In the shadowed moonlight, he could see Levi’s silhouette standing over him.

“What did I tell you, pet?” Despite the quiet calm, there was a cool steel undertone to the dark-haired man’s voice. Even in the darkness, Eren trembled at the sight of those metallic eyes staring at him as his Master walked closer.

“I-I’m sorry sir…”

“Looks like I’ve been too lenient with you, Eren.” A leather gloved hand clutched his chin, forcing him to look up at the man. The shaft of moonlight streaming in cast a pale glow on Levi’s skin. Silver eyes gleamed dangerously back at him. “What should I do? Spank you? No, you would enjoy that.”

Eren clenched the rumpled sheets, trying to remain silent. He could hear the anger in his Master’s voice. There were many things the dark-haired male had suggested doing on their first day, but had backed down because they were too advanced. He had not known the older man long, but the steely undertone in his Master’s voice frightened him more than all of the Mistresses he had known. And Eren desperately wanted Levi to want him back the same way his body craved another man’s touch. As much as the idea of being entirely at Levi’s mercy was arousing, it was also slightly frightening.

“I was trying to be patient and break you in gently, but I guess there was no need.”

A hand roughly grasped his wrists, pulling them up. Eren wasn’t too sure where Levi had gotten it from so quickly, but he felt something smooth and cold wrap around them and before he realized, his hands were tied tightly to the headboard. He was already naked, but tying his hands took away any possibility of masking his nakedness. Watchful metallic eyes roamed over his body and he shivered at the feral grin gracing those thin lips.

Breathing shallowly, it was difficult to see with only the streak of moonlight from the window. It was almost like being blindfolded, but not really. Rough palms flipped him over and Eren felt completely exposed. From this angle all he could do was hold himself up as hands pried apart the two halves of his bottom. The cool air brushed past his widened hole and he whimpered at the sensation. “Ahnn… it’s cold…”

“You won’t be saying that soon, pet.”

Eren feels something slip inside him, moving and worming deeper inside his channel. The brunet isn’t sure what they are, but judging from the movements and size, they almost feel like fingers. Levi’s fingers. The intrusions are cool to the touch, but as the dark-haired man proclaimed, he was barely feeling the cold anymore.

“I can’t believe how wet and slippery your hole is. We’ve barely begun your training and already your body is craving more.”

“Hnnn… M-Master…” Eren whimpered. It wasn’t painful, but the intrusions felt weird worming inside him. Another one was added and it hurt a little more, but the sting was bearable. He supposed his Master was preparing him for something else, just like what the beads were for. Eren had caught sight of Reiner and Bertolt doing the same thing once.

“Ah!” Suddenly, a jolt of fire rushed through him, racing from his toes to the tips of his ears as he cried out. Levi pressed at the area a few more times, only softer and Eren could feel himself shaking from the sinful pleasure he was feeling. He had never felt anything like it before. Perhaps that was the same reason Reiner and Bertolt looked as though they were enjoying themselves so much. “Uhnn… ahnn…”

“It’s your first time and you’re already acting like a bitch in heat, Eren.”

“Hgnnn…” Eren moaned, uncaring what he said. All he could think about was feeling more of that delirious wave of pleasure rush through him. Suddenly, Levi pulled out his fingers and Eren whimpered at the loss. “Nhnnn… Hah, hah…”

Something else hot pressed up against his entrance and he felt it slowly push into him. There was only one thing that could be that big, hot, and throb inside as through if were The first few seconds were okay, but the more his Master’s dick entered him, the more it felt like he was being branded from the inside out.

“How are you doing, pet?”

“Ahhnn… it-it hgnnn…hurts…” Eren didn’t know how anyone would want this. Although the fingering was okay, his ass was on fire from the thickness. It really hurt. If his hands were free, he would have fought the other man to escape the pain, but it was impossible with his wrists tied.

“Shhh, relax…” The low growl was almost caring as Levi’s hand gently stroked his hair. The head of the man’s cock pressed up deep inside him uncomfortably so as the man nudged it in and out with shallowly. “You’ll feel good soon, pet.”

“It-it’s too big…” The brunet sobbed. His ass felt like it was going to tear. There were all sorts of horror stories within the confines of the whorehouse and he had heard that some workers died from having something stuck inside places it wasn’t. The same was likely happening to him.

“Breathe, Eren.”

“Nghnn…” The deep cadence of Levi’s voice guided him as he slowly breathed, feeling the pain begin to fade and something strange begin to overtake the sensation of being penetrated. It was like the strange fluttering warmth which had taken over his body earlier when he had tried sleeping with the beads inside him, but even more intense than that. Eren could feel the thick hardness stretch him out and sear him with Levi’s heat. “It-it feels we-weird…”

“Heh, that just means your body is used to my dick now, pet.” The man seemed to take it as his cue, as the movements began growing bolder, pulling out and thrusting back into him. The first few thrusts felt weird, almost like the relief from having something too big being pulled out, but then the man hit the blessed spot once more and he screamed.

“Ahhh!”

Eren couldn’t help the loud moans which gradually escalated in frequency and volume as Levi’s movements picked up in intensity, penetrating deep inside him. Each thrust assaulted against his prostate, causing him to scream and dizzying stars to flash in his eyes. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he came, spurting his seed on the mattress, as Levi continued to assault his insides.

“Such a slutty boy, cumming from behind only. Who said you could cum?” A hand ran through his hair, jerking his head up, as Levi slammed back inside him. His eyes blurred from the sharp pinpricks of pain from the initial jerk, but there was some weird tingling on his scalp which actually felt slightly… good.

“Uhnnn! Hah… I-I’m sorry, Master…”

“Tch, horny brat.”

Levi continued to slam his hips inside him over and over again and Eren could help the cries that escaped each time the dark-haired man filled him up. Each successive release weakened his limbs a bit more, but the pleasure continued as he was brutally fucked throughout the night. Eventually, he felt something hot flow inside him as his Master finished. Ragged breathing sounded in the chamber and for once, Eren felt like something in his life had gone right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this and the next chapter were going to be combined into 1 chapter, but I figured since they are 2 separate scenes, to post them separately. Hope you guys don't mind the shorter update!

“You’re such a dirty boy, pet.” The low masculine purr shot strait down Eren’s groin. A hand yanked on the chain attached to his collar, forcing him to raise his head. Looking up, there was a heavy lidded look of amusement in those grey eyes. The brunet squirmed from the heavy scrutiny. “Why are you so dirty, pet? You know how I hate filth.”

“Umm…” He wasn’t completely sure what the older man was talking about, but he could make an educated guess given how he was coated both inside and outside with a mix of semen, sweat, and oil. “B-but Master did this to me…”

“Did I say you could talk back, Eren?” The reprimand was harsh and he flinched back from it, feeling Levi’s hand tug on the chain harsher. The leather chafed his skin a little and the sudden movement caused him to cough slightly.

“Cough, cough… n-no sir…”

“Hmm…” The grip on his head weakened and he looked up to see something held between Levi’s fingers. It was a black ring of sorts, with an opening almost as large as a hole he could make with his forefinger and thumb. “Do you know what this is, pet?”

“No.” Eren shook his head. It seemed to stretch a little as the dark-haired man flexed his fingers. Although it had only been two days, they had already tried multiple things. It was strange and not what he had expected for his training, but the brunet wasn’t complaining. There was no telling when Mistress Ackerman would return and he didn’t want his time with his Master to end.

Each morning when his Master returned, Levi would first play with him until he found his release, and then his training would begin, and it would be hours before he could cum once more. They had started out simple with blindfolds, collars, and simple touching. Nothing too exotic. Sometimes Eren found himself chained up to the bed or wall, while Levi ran things over him to test his sensitivity. It was Eren’s first firsthand sexual experience, so he didn’t know what to do or if any of it was strange. All he knew was that his mind became fuzzy with pleasure at the sound of Levi’s commands and lost in a foggy cloud whenever he heard that deep voice which sent tremors down his spine.

Eren wasn’t too sure what to think of Levi. The man insisted on being called ‘sir,’ ‘Master,’ or ‘Levi.’ The last option tended to the man’s preference, but due to his upbringing, Eren tended to err on the side of titles. Levi wasn’t just any person, but his Master. Since he had become aware of his preference for the male sex, his current situation was a dream come true in a sense. Eren wasn’t sure how long they would have until his old Mistress came back, so he intended to savor each and every moment. He had no idea what the dark-haired man did in the hours he was gone, but during those hours, Eren would rerun images and memories of what they had done, imagining himself being claimed from behind by his Master in the same way he had watched Reiner and Bertolt do it.

“This is to train filthy brats like you who can’t control themselves.” Breathing heavily, Eren watched as his Master stroked his erection back to full mast. “Who said you could cum on me, Eren?”

“I’m so-sorry, Master…” Eren whined as the cock ring was put on. He could feel the ring immediately at work, gripping his dick like a vice. “It-it was an accident.”

“I’ll give you one chance,” Levi crossed his arms and sat down on the bed. He _was_ repulsed by how filthy Eren looked covered in cum and sweat, but more than that, it aroused him knowing how lewd the brat was just moments ago. Even that, however, was insufficient leeway for the brat to have disobeyed him. “Kneel and apologize if you’re so sorry.”

“Y-yes Master…” Eren trembled as he got onto the floor. From his angle, there was no question who was in control. Gulping nervously, he looked up to see his Master naked from the waist up, the angle making the short man even taller. Levi’s pants were buttoned up once more and the hard cock which had been inside him less than an hour ago was hidden behind a clothed bulge. Bringing his mouth to his Master’s shoe, Eren trembled, leaning forward to kiss the boot as he had seen others do so before. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Did I say you could touch me, brat?” There was a harsh tug on his neck and he looked up to see Levi glaring at him. Of course, his Master wouldn’t want him touching him given how filthy he was. If there was anything he had learned, it was that his Master had a preference to be clean. “Looks like I haven’t trained you well enough, pet.”

“M-Master… please…”

“Looks like more punishment is in order.” The harsh voice brooked no tolerance for disobedience and he trembled under the icy gaze. “Hands on the wall, pet.”

Levi hated asking twice and Eren didn’t want to get into more trouble. Just as he had placed his palms on the cool stone, there was a loud crack and a fiery pain burst on his bottom. It hurt, and his back was burning hot. But the heat was slowly taking over, invading the rest of his body and spreading throughout him. Eren’s thoughts were lost in a jumble. The heat was melting away any resistance and conscious thought.

“Ah!” Eren cried out, feeling the sharp sting rush through him as leather cracked loudly against his skin once more.

“This is for disobeying me.” Crack.

“And for touching me with your filthy hands.” Crack.

“Unnn…” Eren whimpered, crying out each time as it descended on his bottom. When it finally stopped, he sagged against the wall, panting and gasping for breath. The brunet didn’t like the pain so much, but there was something about the searing heat that made his body burn from the inside out with intense need. The throbbing pain was quickly replaced with the coolness of his Master’s cold palm on his tender flesh. It was soothing, cooling down the feverish heat on his bottom.

“Look at how nice and red your ass is, pet.” Levi murmured, admiring how well the brat had been holding up. Removing his hand, he let the leather ends of the flogger dance across that pinkened bottom, gently stroking that delicate place in between. “Your lewd hole is already twitching for something, I see.”

“M-Master…” Eren whimpered feeling the tips flutter along the rim of his ass. “I-It’s too much…”

“Whining like a dog already? I’ve only just begun, pet.” Raising the handle up, Levi brought it down, watching as the brat’s back arch and Eren cried out. Licking his lips, he rained it down on his pet, watching that brazened skin turn redder and redder with each hit. Each cry of pain and arousal Eren made was sweet music to his ears. It made his cock twitch with need at the thought of driving himself deeper inside the brunet’s hole as it swallowed him, molding around his dick. The dark-haired man wanted to add to his pet’s painful pleasure, making it so that it was his and only his name that dripped from those lips.

“Ahh! M-Master! Le-vi!” Eren screamed over and over again as his bottom was ravaged. Squeezing his eyes shut, he could feel tears leak out. His body was torn between wanting escape and craving more. Each crack of leather against Eren’s skin was like fire, licking up and dancing over his bruised flesh. At some point along the way, he couldn’t even feel the pain anymore. It had become one with the heat; burning away all sense of self. Heat coiled in his groin as he cried out, hips stuttering in tandem with each stroke of the flogger.

Suddenly it stopped and he felt hands roughly prying his butt open.

“Hnnn! Ahhh!” Eren moaned as his rear was penetrated with something hard. There was a slight stretch, but the ache was much less than it had been the last couple of times he had been penetrated. Whatever it was, it was narrower and the edges were less rounded and cooler than his Master’s cock. Hands pulled the object in and out, shoving it hard inside him.

“Raise your ass, pet.” Bringing his palm up, Levi delivered a soft slap to the rounded behind, watching as Eren quivered from the touch, shaking the black leather ends of flogger while he was at it. Too bad it wasn’t brown, otherwise it would almost look real. He had never known anyone as lewd as the brat before him. Just seeing Eren in front of him, that plump ass bared and ready for him to play with made him want to fuck the brat _hard_. But for now he had something else he wanted to do first.

“Hnn…” Eren panted, trying to keep himself upright. His legs felt like jelly from all the pain and pleasure thrumming through him. Hands had switched to kneading his butt, causing whatever it was to hitch further inside him each time Levi brought the globes of his ass together. Leather brushed against his thighs and Eren turned his head, wondering what it was.

“Tch, if you’re so eager, why don’t we take a look in the mirror?” Levi’s hand yanked the chain downwards and he quickly fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Whimpering, Eren crawled on the ground, led by the dark-haired man as they made their way to the body-length mirror in the other room. Each movement made the thing jostle his insides, the delicate ends softly stroking his thighs as he moved. Eren’s eye grew wide open at the sight of the flogger sticking out of his bright red bottom. “Look at that, pet. Now you have a tail.”

“Hah, hah…” The person in the mirror couldn’t be him… there was no way he looked so depraved and vulgar, but those were his eyes staring back him. He looked absolutely debauched with a collar around his neck, face flushed with arousal, his penis leaking and hard, and a tail sticking out of his ass. Eren wanted to look away, but his Master forced him to watch. A shudder ran through the brunet at the thought of how wanton and submissive he looked, completely at his Master’s mercy, and lost in a haze of pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... all I can say is wow... I really had not expected to go in the route this chapter took. Originally was supposed to be sawhorse + sex... but then writing Levi dominating Eren just took over and voila! So enjoy ya' filthy animals! xD
> 
> P.S. Sorry if the POV changes are distracting!

“Ma-Master… it hurts…”

Eren whimpered as his feet were chained to the ground below the wooden contraption. Whoever designed it was a sadistic bastard. It was shaped like a bench with 4 legs sloping outwards, but the sitting part was in the shape of an upright triangle less than a hand span wide. The end he sat on was covered in some padding and covered in soft leather, so it didn’t hurt that much, but even then it Eren had to sit upright or lean backwards otherwise the angled edge would hit his dick, but that only meant there was more pressure pushing up the knotted rope flush against his anus.

“But look, your body is enjoying it.” There was a hint of amusement as the leather tongue of the crop stroked his skin. Although one would have thought that the brisk morning air would have chilled one’s body, Eren didn’t feel the cold at all. Levi was merely running the crop over his skin, yet it still felt like someone was branding him. “Oh, but we forgot something, haven’t we?”

“Ma-Master…?”

Green eyes watched as he walked over to where the restraints were, grabbing a leather device he had seen earlier. It would be match perfectly with the black leather Eren was currently sporting. Strolling back leisurely, he slowly slipped on the connected leather straps, attaching one to the base of Eren’s balls, and another three along the brunet’s length. “There. Isn’t that better?”

“Le-Levi, sir… please…” Eren cringed as he felt the material slip around his dick and constrict the flow of blood.

“Hmm…?” Teasingly stroking Eren’s leaking cock, Levi briefly admired his handiwork. Eren made a lovely sight with his ankles chained to the ground, straddling the sawhorse, and his hands and neck adorned with black leather. “We can’t have you dirtying this, can we, pet?”

“M-Master… pl-please…” Eren whimpered as the leather tip flicked his nipples. The cock ring or rings were painfully tight, providing enough stimulation for him to feel on him, while preventing him from reaching his release. His wrists were cuffed and chained to his collar, making it impossible to find a comfortable position straddling the weird triangular bench. The worst part about is was that every time the crop touched him his knees grew weak with pleasure and his legs would feel weaker and weaker, making it even more difficult to remain standing up. And the damn thing pressing up against his ass kept reminding him of what was missing.

“If it’s too much, you know you can use your safe word right?” Levi murmured, idly tracing the contours of Eren’s backside with the crop. He hadn’t noticed it before but the brat had dimples on his backside where his spine and hipbone met. In all honesty, he didn’t want Eren to use his safe word until absolutely necessary. Levi definitely did not want to inflict permanent damage or exceed the brat’s comfort threshold, but he did want the brunet to submit to him, begging with tears leaking out. Even now, Levi could see the stubborn willpower in those green eyes as Eren whimpered. “I’m not here to hurt you, pet.”

“I know… but it still hurts, Master Levi…”

“Shhh…” He gently chided the brunet, sliding the crop across that nicely rounded bottom and between the knotted rope he had tied around the sawhorse. He had been careful not to leave any scars during training; only temporary bruises on the expanse of sun-kissed skin, and even then, Eren healed much faster than Levi had expected. Still, aftercare was important in these kinds of situations and he made sure each and every time that it was what the brat wanted. “I just want to see what your limits are, pet.”

“Uhnn… n-no… Master… it-it’s too much…” Eren whimpered, trying to refrain from moving – each time he did, he felt the rope brush against his anus anew – but he couldn’t help squirm as the crop traced over his sensitive cock. Unfortunately, that same movement caused his ass to rub against the knot rather painfully. He desperately needed to cum, but the light tickling was nowhere near enough. “Please… stop teasing me…”

“Too much, huh? I’ll leave you alone in that case, pet.”

Eren was bewildered when Levi suddenly retracted the crop and walked away, leaving him uncomfortably bound to the weird wooden bench. Furrowing his brows, he watched the man grab his knapsack and toss it on the table. The brunet became even more confused when the man then grabbed a chair and pulled out a small bottle and blade and began polishing his equipment.

“M-Master…?”

“Hmm?” Levi didn’t even look up. Instead, the man was busy checking his handiwork and shine on one of his daggers.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking my equipment, what else?” Even a moron would be able to tell that he was checking his equipment, but the question Eren had was _why_. It was impossible for him to fathom why the man to suddenly stop in the middle of something and left him there high and dry. Maybe Levi wanted to use the equipment on him? Eren shuddered at the thought of a blade being used on his skin. The dark-haired man hated messes and so far there had been no blood drawn, so it didn’t seem like a strong possibility, but the thought was gruesome and worried him.

“Y-You… you won’t use those on me… will you?”

“Who knows.” Levi shrugged nonchalantly, scowling at the dent in one edge. Unlike some incompetent shits, he always made sure his knives were sharp enough to cut through bone. Even if he didn’t use them, rust could easily form if they were not oiled properly and there was no telling when one would need to use them on these undercover operations. Most of the time, Levi was competent enough to avoid being detected, but it was much better to be prepared.

Looking up, he could see the fear reflected in Eren’s eyes as the brat stated him. Even if Eren was into blood play, and he most certainly was not, his knives were military-issue and meant for killing, not for some bullshit sexual kink. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t use them to scare his pet a little. “Do you want me to use them on you, pet?”

“N-no…”

“Hmmm…” Humming noncommittally, he turned away and pulled out the sketch of Shinganshina he had begun putting together. Half-heartedly examining the map and editing some of the sketches, Levi watched as Eren squirmed on the sawhorse. He had spent the last could of days actively playing with the brunet, training the brat’s body, and as enjoyable as it was hearing all those whimpers, Levi wanted Eren to _beg_. Anticipation only made it that much sweeter.

“Uhnn…” Eren was worried when Levi still hadn’t responded to why he had suddenly stopped or what he was doing. Sitting still on the narrow edge was difficult enough, but the angle caused the knot to wedge up uncomfortably against his anus. “M-Master…?”

His voice echoed loudly through the stone chambers before fading into nothingness. No answer came. Breathing heavily, Eren tried to calm himself down – perhaps his Master hadn’t heard him – it was a possibility.

“M-Master…? W-what are you doing?”

Again there was no reply. In fact, if anything, it seemed like the man had snorted slightly and completely ignored him. Levi was definitely not deaf. Whimpering, Eren wiggled his butt, trying to be more comfortable on the infernal contraption, but it was difficult since it was stretch for his feet to touch the ground. He doubted he would have felt so aroused if it wasn’t for all the anal stimulation over the last couple of days. They had tried double penetration earlier today and even though it had hurt, Eren could still feel the ghostly sensation of being completely stretched out.

“M-Master…? Hah, hah… Levi, sir?” He tried once more, but again, there was no respite. Each passing second made his situation that much more unbearable. Eren had already been aroused before his Master had walked away to do god knows what, and now each cool breeze of air only teased his sensitive skin that much more. “Nhnn… M-Master… please…”

“Shush, brat, can’t you see I’m busy?” Eren almost cried in relief when his Master finally responded. His heart beat in anticipation when Levi walked closer, but instead of relieving the ache, the man merely pulled out a ball gag. “Who said you could ask questions?”

“M-Mas–” His complaint was swiftly blocked out as it came around his mouth. Moments later, a blindfold was wound around his eyes. “Mnnn…”

“Now, be quiet while I work, brat.”

“Mnnn…” Eren whimpered around the gag. Everything became sharper without his sight. Trapped in the darkness, all he could focus on was the rope biting into his ass. He desperately needed something to ease the burning in his body. “Uhnn…”

Squeezing his eyes tight, he felt tears trickle out as he unconsciously ground himself against the source of his misery, trying to ease the burn, but it only ignited the need inside him that much more. It was unbearable, staying like that, feeling the thing press up against him, but offer no relief. Oh god, he wanted to cum. He _needed_ to cum.

After what seemed like forever, he felt his Master’s voice wrap around him, dripping like like sweet, sinful honey. “How are you feeling, pet?”

“Mhnn…” Not even trying to stop the noises anymore, Eren craned his head automatically towards the source of his Master’s voice, seeking relief. “Mnnh…”

“I can’t hear what you’re saying, pet.” Pain streaked across his bottom and he groaned into the gag. Saliva leaked out of his mouth; he could feel it drooling down his chin. “Speak up, brat.”

“Mnnnhhh…” Oh, please, please… It was sheer torture. He knew he could use his safe word once the gag came off, but he wanted to please his Master even more. 

“What’s that, brat?” Eren could hear a trace of amusement in Levi’s voice as the hard surface descended once more, hitting him on the other cheek now, before sliding over his hips, against aching erection, across his body, and finally, under his chin, forcing him to look upwards. “You want to be spanked again?”

“Nnnhh…” Shaking his head vigorously, Eren wished it would end.

“Is this what you need?” Leather clad fingers squeezed in underneath him, worming against his entrance, and he nodded vigorously.

“Mnnhh…” Eren was close to his breaking point, feeling those fingers lightly poke into him. He would beg if he needed to, prostrate himself on the ground if that was what Levi wanted. When they slipped out, he couldn’t help a groan of disappointment. “Nnnn…”

A moment later, he heard a faint clang of metal against stone and the gag in his mouth was taken out next. Hands grasped at the chain and began tugging forward. Eren kept quiet, afraid of disobeying his Master by speaking up, as he blindly shuffled off the wooden contraption. He wondered what was going to happen next as he shivered, standing naked on the stone.

“Hmm… does this part feel lonely? It’s been empty since this morning after all.” The familiar leather tongue of the crop pressed up against his ass – Eren wondered when Levi had switched tools – sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. It had only been the previous day in which he had crawled on the floor wearing a flogger in his ass and ring around his dick and now the lack of anything inside him made him feel bereft and empty.

“Nnn…” Eren moaned as his Master used the crop to slowly draw lines along the crevice between his butt cheeks. He had been awoken this morning to the feel of the dildo being removed and since then his Master had focused on teasing other parts of his body.  Feeling something pressed up against it now sent an unwilling tremor along his spine.

“Tell me, pet, what do you want?”

“M-Master’s d-dick…”

“Then get on your knees if you want it so badly.” Hands forced him down onto his knees and he wondered what was happening. Moments later, he found his face pressed up against a familiar warm organ. “M-Master…?”

“How do you beg again, brat?”

“M-Master… please…” Shuffling forward a little more, he eagerly opened his mouth and began stroking his Master’s growing erection. Slurping and licking it, Eren could feel the heat inside him grow as he imagined it was somewhere else. Now that the pressure had been relieved, he could feel just how empty he was. His entire body tingled with need as he took the hard cock inside his mouth.

“Please what?” Before he could do much with his mouth, a gloved hand grasped his chin, roughly forcing him to look upwards and release the hard member.

“Please… ” He pleaded beseechingly, lapping at his Master’s fingers which had slid into his mouth. Using what little room he had, he lowered his hands and continued to stroke at the hard cock between Levi’s legs. “I need Master’s cock to fill me up… p-please Master… I-I’ll do anything… it feels so empty inside… pl-please…”

Levi’s cock twitched at the sound of how desperate and needy Eren sounded. It sounded as though he was going to have a break down any moment. A shimmery streak of wetness trickled out from behind the blindfold.

The brat had made a lovely sight bound and gagged riding the sawhorse. Too bad there was no technology to take pictures of things; and Levi couldn’t draw worth a damn. Surprisingly, though, he had managed to get some work down at a leisurely pace, of course, given the distraction Eren posed, but nonetheless, he had managed to compose a letter to his subordinates and send them the updated map of Shiganshina.

Looking down, Levi grimaced. Whether intentional or not, the brat had the gall to rut his hips near him, leaking pre precum everywhere. Any pet of his should know better than to do that so near his clothes. Didn’t he already teach Eren not to cum on him? Pulling away, there was a strained whimper as he roughly nudged the insolent brat’s cock with the crop. “What’s this, pet? Didn’t I spend one afternoon teaching you to do better than this?”

“I-I’m sorry M-Master…” There was a pitiful whimper as Eren shuffled backwards, placing a little more space between them. “It’s just b-been so long… so I couldn’t help it…”

“Tch, useless brat.” Yanking on the chain, he dragged Eren towards the bed. On the way over, the brat was shuffling his knees trying to keep up while whimpering lines such as “P-please master… I’ll try harder not to…” as they made their way over. “Get on the bed, Eren.” Levi commanded, brooking no tolerance in his voice.

“Y-yes sir…” Eren trembled as he hoisted himself onto the bed, immediately assuming the face down, bottom up position that his Master preferred. It wasn’t difficult given how there was less than a foot between the chain connecting the handcuffs to his collar. The brunet was anxious about what was going to happen. He hadn’t heard his Master so displeased in such a long time. Hands yanked his ankles apart and he heard the familiar clink of chains being attached. The same was done to his collar.

“How does that feel?”

Moving his arms and legs a little, Eren found there was a little leeway such that he could move and be comfortable, possibly lie face down, but not enough that he could escape the bed or use his hands in any manner. He couldn’t see anyways. “It-it’s okay.”

“Good.” A moment later, there was a slight burn as something wide penetrated his ring of muscle, before tapering off. Eren didn’t know whether to be happy or miserable that Levi had inserted a butt plug into his ass. It kept him nice and wide open, but offered no relief for the blazing need inside him.

“Now you know the rules, Eren. No lying down on the bed. No touching yourself. And cumming. Understand?”

“Mhm…”

“What was that?” Hands grabbed his hair roughly, forcing his head sideways.

“Y-Yes Master…”

“Good. Now one more thing.” Eren felt the gag being forced back into his mouth. “We don’t want anyone hearing you moaning while I’m gone.”

“Nnnmm…”

“You better have learned your lesson by the time I get back.” As much as Levi wanted to relieve himself immediately, the brat needed to be taught a lesson and he had a letter to send off. But first, he had to make sure Mikasa wouldn’t interrupt them until Eren was fully trained; by then, whatever she did wouldn’t matter. Eren would only crave one person: him.

Admiring the view for a moment longer, Levi licked his lips in anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: There is a slight paragraph or 2 of Mikasa/Eren, but it's really talked about in passing. Most of it is Levi/Eren and tamer than last time's.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sorry if the previous chapter seemed a little cruel to Eren, but the words kind of just flowed out... so yeah...**

“What the he– Levi.” The sound of stiletto heels on stone came to a stop.

“Mikasa.”

Eren paused for a moment, his head turning in confusion towards the source of sound. Unfortunately, he wasn’t in any position to do or see anything as his throat was currently being ravaged by his Master’s thick length and his eyes were blindfolded.

“Oi brat, what do you think you’re doing? Suck it properly.”

That small pause cost him though, as a blossom of pain descended on his ass. A wave of heat rushed through Eren’s body, unbidden, as he jerked at the sudden movement, causing the chains attached to the cock and nipple rings to sway, sending yet another shockwave of pleasure through him. The ping pong sized balls jostled inside him as he whimpered around Levi’s cock.

“Mmphh…” He couldn’t say anything anyways from the dick jammed down his throat. On his hands and feet, all Eren could do was continue to suck on the hard length. His jaw ached from having his mouth held open, but at least he wasn’t choking on it anymore.

“Stop what you’re doing with Eren, or I’ll cut you where you stand, family or not. He’s my property.” Mistress Ackerman’s voice draw nearer, but Levi didn’t seem too concerned with it. On the other hand, Eren was legitimately worried about what would happen to him now. He did not want to go back to that den of inequity, but it wasn’t like he had much choice.

“I came to see what treasure you had hidden away in the tower and found him instead.” The hand on his scalp smoothed over his locks in a motion that could be almost called gentle. Eren was aware of his Master’s hands stroking his hair and face, encouraging him to take more of that hard member inside his mouth. And he did so without hesitation, humming around the thickness. “It’s a waste he’s stuck in this filthy place. He’s such an eager boy for my cock.”

Murmuring his acquiescence, Eren couldn’t respond as his mouth too busy working on swallowing his Master’s dick. Being blindfolded meant that all he could focus on was the taste, smell, and feel of Levi’s hard member. He had lost track of how many times he had sucked his Master’s penis after the fifth time. The first few times he had choked and once he had accidentally scraped it with his teeth, none of which had pleased the man. Then, just earlier today when he had finally gotten it right he hadn’t managed to drink it all up and had dirtied the floor, which was why he was on his hands and knees sucking his Master once more. After all his failures, Eren wanted to do a good job to please his Master.

Levi was a hard taskmaster and there definitely were times Eren wanted to cry bloody murder, but over the past few days, he had grown attached to his dark-haired man. The man could be cruel during training, and his throat was frequently raw from screaming, but more often than not, after all was said and done, Levi would take time and clean Eren off with warm soapy water and rub some special salve that made all his aches and pains melt away. Once they had tried using hot wax, but Eren had not been able to withstand the fiery sensation, it was like his flesh was burning, and called out his safe word. Levi had immediately stopped and treated the mild burn, and since then, the question of using wax or fire had never showed up any more.

Part of him actually craved the punishments. It made Eren feel alive and kept his mind off being bound and caged in the tower. During the moments where his Master’s hands were on him, he could forget about his piss-poor living situations and imagine he was somewhere else.

“Get your hands off and dick out of Eren now.” The Mistress’s menacing voice neared, but Levi didn’t let go, continuing to pet his hair as he sucked on the hard, throbbing flesh.With his sight covered, his awareness of his Master and his Master’s cock was multiplied, feeling the crinkle of hairs against his nose and the warm salty taste on his tongue. The velvety skin slipped in and out of his mouth with practiced ease as he ran his tongue over the bulbous head, tasting a trace of precum. The man’s seed tasted like salty, bitter musk. It took getting used to, but there was a vicious thrill at seeing his Master become undone. It was empowering, wrestling that slight bit of control back from Levi using his mouth.

“He wouldn’t have liked being trained by you anyways. I bet you didn’t know he’s gay. Aren’t you, pet?”

He felt a harsh tug from the collar around his neck as his mouth was dragged off. Eren let out a small whine as he swallowed the saliva dripping out of his mouth. Now that Levi’s cock was not in his mouth, he could only focus on was tingling and sharp prickling pain from where all the chains and clamps were attached to.

“Why don’t you tell her how much you love being my pet? Tell her how much you enjoy being dominated by yours truly.”

“Ma-Master please…” Eren begged, afraid of saying something that would rile Mistress Ackerman up. He wanted to run away after being seen in such a depraved state, but his ankles were chained to the bed and his body was still thrumming, desperate to find his release. With the cock ring and a lack of anything to move against, he had been stuck wanting to cum, but unable to.

It was a sweet arousing pain pulsing through his veins, more pleasurable than the brunet thought possible given how he was completely naked and on display. After dawn broke, they had fucked for a while before Levi put the toy inside him. Even though it was larger than the first set, it had slipped in much easier than before, slotting right against his prostate causing every movement to send tingles throughout of his body, especially when he had been spanked. Eren’s ass still stung from all the spanking, but the heat which followed made pleasure coil in his gut. Even though his dick had been untouched, aside from a few strokes when his Master had put on the cock ring, the punishment had made him achingly hard.

“Shh, patience…” When he didn’t say anything, he felt a warm breath against his ear. The masculine voice was sent a tremor down his spine. There was a deceptive softness that was almost tender as Levi caressed his chin with his thickened rough palms. “You like being my pet don’t you, Eren?”

“Ahnn…” Eren let out a pitiful whine as he nodded. Right now, he would trade it for anything in the world.

“Levi…” the dark-haired lady growled.

“Calm your tits, Mikasa.”

“Shut up, Levi. What are you doing here anyways, _brother_?” There was clear venom in the words she spat out.

“Seeing if you were alive.”

“Well I am, and there wasn’t a need to ruin my property.”

“Tch, you were the one who left me in that hellhole with Kenny.” Eren had no idea who Kenny was, but judging from the dual sounds of disgust, neither of the ravens had fond memories of the individual.

“Don’t blame me, Levi. Blame the asshole for screwing up his and our lives. It’s not like we were close anyways.”

“Tch, bitch.” He muttered. When Levi was younger he had wondered why and questioned her disappearance, but time and his experiences had jaded him. Sometimes he wondered whether she was still alive – Mikasa _was_ his younger sister – but there wasn’t even a need for him to worry: she was thriving. No matter how much he argued, though, Mikasa was right in saying they weren’t close. They had barely tolerated one another as children, so it was no surprise it was the same way now.

“Boo hoo, Levi.” There was a mocking taunt in the female’s voice, before her voice returned to its normally cool, authoritative tone. “Why don’t you just go and leave my property alone. Can’t you see how scared he is of you?”

“Are you scared of me, brat?” Even though he shook his head, Eren couldn’t help feel a small grain of apprehension towards the dark-haired man given all that they had been doing and his fear towards what would happen to him now that Mikasa was back. It certainly did not help that his eyes were still blindfolded and he couldn’t see a thing.

What if Levi left? What would become of him then? The brunet had not enjoyed the thought of serving women to begin with and now that idea only disgusted him. What he needed was some like his current Master, Levi, in his life. The brunet had no idea where the dark-haired man hailed from or whether Levi would stay after he was done whatever business he was here to do. From what little the man had told him, it was clear that the stranger was not from these parts and if word got out, both of them would be severely punished.

“That’s only because you’re right next to him. And all that shit you have on him right now.”

It was true that Eren was definitely aroused right now because of the clamps and beads being used, but that wasn’t it. Levi’s masculinity and that throbbing member next to his head aroused him even more. After that first night when he had experienced his first slice of heaven, he didn’t think he would ever be aroused by a woman again. Eren didn’t think anything would ever be able to replace the intense pleasure he felt whenever the dark-haired male claimed him.

“That’s not true, is it, pet?”

“Tch, Eren, don’t listen to that asshole and come over here.” Mistress Ackerman barked behind him and he flinched at the sharp tone.

“M-Master…?” Glancing up at the shorter male, Eren sought permission from those gunmetal eyes, implicitly asking whether he had to go over there or not and pleading that he wouldn’t need to. He could imagine the encouraging smirk as Levi cupped his chin.

“It’s okay. Go on, pet. Tell her what you want.”

“No… I lo-love Master’s cock…” Turning his head towards the voice of his former Mistress, Eren trembled a little making such an admission. He had never used the word love so openly before or admitted his attraction to the same sex, but he definitely felt something more than just a simple affection for the dark-haired man. Licking the hard shaft next to him, he cast his face up at his Master, pleading. “P-Please… can I suck on your cock again, sir?”

“Not yet, brat.”

“B-But…”

“I don’t know what you did to him, Levi,” Mistress Ackerman’s voice cut in sharply, “but it’s a perversion of human nature.”

“Tch, as if you were going to do much better. I didn’t have to do much. He was gay to begin with.”

“As if,” she spat back. “He used to get hard from watching _normal_ sex.”

“So? He could just be imagining himself being fucked like a woman.”

“Only you would think that, brother.” Eren’s eyes widened when Mistress Ackerman called his Master, ‘brother.’ Even though he was blindfolded, he could easily see a familial resemblance with the way they looked, acted, and talked, but never would he have pegged them for being siblings. As far as he knew, no strangers ever left or entered Shinganshina, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t possible. “It’s not like you can prove it anyways.”

“Hmm… really?”

“Stop fighting a losing battle, brother.” The last word came out like a venomous hiss. Eren guessed there was no lost love between the two of them. “Why don’t you just leave? I’ll even give you a head’s start.”

“Tch, we both know which of us is the better fighter and it’s not you.” The brunet was a little relieved that Levi would be able to best his sister in a fight. Those hard muscles and scars littering the older man weren’t for show after all. That same reason must have been why she hadn’t come at them with her blades she always had strapped to her thighs the moment she had caught them _in flagrante delicto_. Eren knew she was good with them; having seen her use them on an unruly customer or two before.

“Want to bet? Actually…” Even blinded, Eren could feel the sly look as Mistress Ackerman eyes wandered over his form. “I have a better idea.”

“What? Spit it out.”

“If you win, you get to leave scot-free with him," there was a pause for dramatic effect. "And if you lose, you’ll leave Shinganshina forever.”

“What are you suggesting?” Levi’s hand caressed his hair and Eren couldn’t help the small mewl of pleasure from the sensation.

“We both take turns with Eren and whoever makes him cum first gets to keep him.” Internally, Eren was panicking. He didn’t want to be subject to such a strange bet. Especially not in front of Levi. What if he lost and couldn’t see the man anymore? He had formed a strange attachment to the man. It certainly wasn’t love, but the brunet didn’t want the days he had spent with the older man to end either.

After a hesitant pause, there was a familiar click of the tongue as Levi agreed. “Tch, fine.”

“Good. Now should I go first or should you go first?”

“You can. It was your idea after all.”

“After you then, brother dearest.” Mistress Ackerman sounded like a pleased feline who had just consumed a tasty morsel.

“Now pet, I’m going to take everything off–” the blindfold was the first thing that was removed and Eren was momentarily blinded, blinking at the bright sunlight streaming in. The clamps came off next and there were pin pricks of pain from blood rushing back to his nipples. The cock ring was a bit more difficult and he tried his best not to cum as it was being taken off. The same, but worse happened when the anal beads were pulled out. He whimpered as Levi emptied him of them one at a time. Eren’s body was clamoring for more, waiting to be filled up once again. Lastly, leather restraints chaining his ankles to the bed were removed. “–if you’re a good boy I’ll reward you with a nice hard fucking; the kind that makes you scream. Remember what I taught you and who your Master is, Eren.”

“B-but you’re my Master…” He couldn’t help the pitiful whimper that escaped when Levi pushed him towards the interloper. Eren didn’t even want to be near her. Mistress Ackerman was even more daunting now and he was both frightened and disgusted by her. Since he had arrived at the house, she had always shown an inordinate fondness for him. When he was younger, it was fine, but as he grew older, the scent of her perfume and the way her eyes stared at him made his skin crawl.

“Shhh… That’s right. Now, be a good boy, Eren.” Those metallic eyes turned towards him and he could feel the rough palm of Levi’s hand gently caress his cheek. The man’s thumb swiped out to rub his lips and he couldn’t help suck it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit. “I know you won’t disappoint me. Will you, pet?”

“N-no sir…”

“Good boy.” There was another small shove and he reluctantly turned to talk over.

Ducking his head, he walked hesitantly over to the dark-haired woman. Eren had no idea what she was going to do to him and all he knew was that whatever it was, it would pale in comparison to what Levi had done to him.

“Let me show you how it’s done, brother.” Eren shivered at the tone. Whatever arousal he had felt completely faded the moment he smelled her nauseating perfume. Well-manicured nails ran over his body, her eyes appreciatively roaming over him, but he could only feel chills down his spine. Slowly, she got on her knees in front of him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, even though he could feel the heat wrapped up around him, something was missing. It was difficult for him to feel even the slightest pleasure given the nauseating scent and knowledge of who it was. Sharp nails raked against his skin, sending tingles down his spine. It brought him a little closer to the sweet ecstasy his body craved, but it wasn’t enough to drive him over the edge. Perhaps if it was repeated multiple times with more force it might have been enough, but something was still missing.

Although it had been a mere few days, Eren had grown accustomed to, even missing, the distinct pinpricks of pain and as he submitted to the dark-haired man watching them. Nor was there anything filling him inside, stretching him out until he was deliciously sore. And without his Master’s voice commanding, no dominating, him, it felt a little tame. It was bearable like a poorly done massage, but there was no roiling pressure in his gut as she fondled him. The whole thing felt wrong.

“You can do that all day and it’ll still be soft.” After what seemed like an eternity, Levi’s lazy voice droned from across the room. Eren squeezed his eyes, trying not to respond to that smooth, dark sound that rolled over him like chocolate.

“Fine.” The pressure finally eased around his dick as Mistress Ackerman turned back to face her brother. “Why don’t you try then?”

“Indeed.” A finger crooked beckoning him over. “Come over here, Eren.”

The brunet glanced back at the Mistress who rolled her eyes and pushed him forward. Not too seem too eager, Eren could feel blood beginning to pool to groin at the thought of what the dark-haired man would do to him. By the time he was across the small room, the disgusting sensation of Mistress Ackerman’s hands on him was long forgotten and his dick had already risen to half-mast in anticipation at what his Master was going to do.

“Good boy.” Hands immediately pulled his head down for a small kiss, palming his butt. Opening his mouth, he felt Levi’s tongue claim his for a moment before they pulled apart.

“Levi…” Eren sighed breathlessly, wondering what his Master would do next.

“Now show me your chest, pet.” In Levi’s hand was the pair of nipple clamps attached on a series of small chains that he had worn earlier. Arching his chest forward, Eren felt the familiar sting as the clamps were attached to his hardened nipples. Just seeing them had made his chest tingle and he couldn’t help the needy whimper as a wave of heat fluttered through his system.

“Hnn…”

“We never agreed to use any toys, Levi.” The dark-haired woman’s angry tone rang out from the other side.

“But Eren loves it when his nipples are played with, don’t you, pet?” Raising his neck, there was a small clip of a collar slipping shut around his neck. There was a satisfied smirk as the dark-haired man tugged on the chain slightly. The sharp pull on his nipples sent a fiery streak down to his groin. ”Why don’t you show her, Eren?”

“Ahh… n-no…”

“Eren, are you going to disobey me?” Shaking his head at the command, he slowly turned around. Trembling, Eren brought one arm in front of his erection and the other in front of his nipples, shielding himself from view to no avail. Hands wrapped around his forearms, gently prying his hands away. He felt his Master’s warm breath feather against his neck. “Good boy, now show her how much you like wearing them, pet.”

Eyes downcast, he could feel two pairs of silver eyes stare at him as he bared himself. His Master’s hands continued to play with him, rough palms skating over his chained nipples.

“Ahnn… Levi, sir…” The brunet whimpered. His traitorous body betrayed him as his hips jerked forward.

“See? He loves it when I play with his nipples.” Lolling his head back, Eren rutted uselessly in the air, seeking relief from the torturous sensations, completely forgetting about his unruly state. “I haven’t done anything except put these on and say a few words and he’s leaking.”

“Fine, but no more.” There was a faint grunt from the female in front of him before Levi spun him around once more.

“Levi, sir…”

“What do you want, pet? Do you want my cock buried inside you?” Eren nodded eagerly, licking his lips at the sight of his Master’s cock. The brunet felt so empty inside. He desperately needed Levi’s throbbing member inside him, hitting deep inside against that sweet spot which made him forget all else. There was a feral smile as the dark-haired man moved away, chin tilting towards the bed. “On all fours, pet.”

He complied and eagerly offered his behind to the dark-haired man. Rough palms fondled his ass, delivering a heavy swat to him.

“Ah!” A bloom of pain blossomed on his bottom.

“That was for hesitating earlier.”

“I-I’m sorry, Master…”

“You said you’d obey me, pet.” Levi rained a few more slaps to his bottom, alternating sides, sending heat straight to his groin. Hands massaged them tenderly, squeezing for emphasis. His bottom felt like it was on fire; he would bet that it was completely bright red. “Didn’t you?”

“Y-yes…” Eren panted, feeling the stinging pain. It didn’t hurt as much as it seemed. In fact, it quite arousing. “I’m sorry, L-Levi, sir…”

“You sure? Maybe I should spank you some more just to make sure.”

“N-no Master… please…”

Eren sighed in relief when no further spanking came. Being spanked by his Master was a strange mix of pain and pleasure. His body always craved even more, and yet, also shied away from the pain. But right now that wasn’t what he wanted.

“I’ll let you off this time. Now show me that slutty ass of yours.” Levi licked his lips in anticipation as Eren arched his back and offered himself, head bowed submissively, ass wagging in the air for his cock. Palming those glorious mounds, he peeled back the globes of the brunet’s ass to reveal that rosy pucker, feeling the younger male quiver underneath him. Gently circling the rim, he slipped a finger in, feeling it accept the foreign entity without any resistance. The brat was still well-oiled and nicely stretched out from before. “Fuck, your hole is so soft and utterly drenched, pet.”

“Uhnn… Ma-Master…” Eren shivered at the cool wetness of oil dripped inside him as Levi’s fingers probed his ass. He felt so vulnerable in this position with his head bent down, rear exposed, and someone else present in the room. But the thought that he was completely at his Master’s mercy sent a vicious thrill through him. “Ahnnn…”

 “M-Master… p-please… I-I need m-more…” The sensation was good, but it wasn’t what his body was seeking at the moment. Eren could feel the heat inside him grow as he imagined it was something else. His entire body tingled with need.

“I won’t know what you’re talking about unless you say it clearly, Eren.” The brunet could feel another digit join the two inside him, widening him slightly. Levi continued to toy with him, moving his fingers in and out slowly, probing, tips curling inside him just a fraction.

“I-I… I want ahhnn… y-your… hah… Master’s dick…”

“Where? Your mouth? Your ass? And what should I do with it, pet? Should I fill you up deep inside?”

“Hah… uhnn… in-inside my a-ass…I wa-want M-Master’s… ahnn… dick to f-fill me u-up… c-cum inside… f-fuck… uhnn… me please… hah… L-Levi sir…”

“Is that so?” Eren panted as those fingers were removed and he could feel the hot glide of the older man’s cock against his entrance. “Is this what you want?”

“Y-yes… hu-hurry…” The brunet didn’t really care what he had to say or do as long as he could get that long thick member inside of him _fast._ He hadn’t cum since lunchtime and although the arousal had died when he had been with Mistress Ackerman, Eren desperately needed his relief. He finally felt the hot blunt tip penetrate that ring of muscle and push inside him inch by inch.

“Nghnnn… so b-big… Ma-Master’s cock… hah… f-feels hot…” There was a slight burn as the thick member began to enter him, but a moment later, he found himself writhing as his Master thrust in hard. Clawing at the sheets at the sudden penetration, Eren writhed as his insides were ravished again and again. His entire body was singing in joy as Levi’s cock savagely rammed into him. “Hnn! Ah! Ah!”

“Such a slutty brat.” Levi smirked feeling the sudden contraction around his cock. It was fucking hot seeing and hearing Eren moaning and begging, while taking in his cock.

“Oh god… y-yes! L-Levi! Ah!”

It felt amazing to be finally filled up inside. He was utterly full of Levi. Words couldn’t really begin to describe the searing pain on the edge of pleasure as the hard length pistoned in and out of him. Levi had a strong grip on his hips and the dark-haired male began to pick up his speed, ramming in and out of him forcefully.

Eren couldn’t help the litany of cries that escaped as his Master’s cock hit that sweet spot inside of him. All thoughts of what would happen to him next or who else was in the room with them faded as pleasure blinded him. The brunet could only focus on how amazing it was to be ruthlessly fucked by Levi’s cock. At the rate they were going, he wasn’t going to last long.

“Ah! I-I’m close… ah!”

“What do you say then, pet?” Instead of a velvety chocolate, his Master’s tone was harsh and commanding as he growled. One hand tugged on his hair, sending streaks of pleasure-pain down his spine. The change in angle caused those bruising thrusts to hit harder against his prostate. “How do you beg to cum?”

“Ah! C-can I – ah! – cum – ah! – please? L-Levi… sir?” It was difficult for Eren to think coherently with all that was going on to his body. His entire body was on fire. It was even harder to hold back his release, but he knew better than to try and thwart his Master. The brunet had cum before without permission and the punishment had been harsh. “Please…! M-Master’s… d-dick – ah! – feels too good!”

“Good boy, Eren.”

“T-Thank – ah! – you!” Eren whined as he was praised. He found his hair released and fingers came to fuck his mouth. Sucking sloppily on those digits, Eren whimpered feeling the pressure grow. A trail of saliva trickled down as Levi’s hand left his mouth and moved down to tug on the chain connecting his distended nipples. He could feel the pressure in his groin grow as the tingling streaks raced through his body from the nipple clamps. “Ah! M-More! Ah”

A few more thrusts later, the pressure behind his balls finally burst and he came. Blinding streaks of lights flashed before his eyes as he screamed out his Master’s name. His muscles were weak from the continual assault, but he could feel them squeeze that wide girth, prolonging his pleasure. Breathing heavily, he could feel Levi’s movements move in a staccato rhythm and a few grunts later, a heated gush filled his insides as the dark-haired man came as well.

His limbs were weak as Levi pulled out. Part of his mind was foggy and replete from the orgasm, but the other part was alert and afraid now that the weird ‘bet’ between his former Mistress and present Master was over. The brunet didn’t want this to be the last time he laid eyes on Levi;

Eren had no idea what he would do if he was forced to serve Mistress Ackerman. All he knew was that whatever happened next would decide his fate for the rest of his life and he was afraid of the outcome.

“So, you still want him, Mikasa?” The older man’s bored voice interrupted his thoughts. Swiveling his head, Eren watched with laser-like focus, searching for a hint that he would not be abandoned in this godforsaken hellhole and forced to serve someone he had no interest in sexually. Unfortunately, Levi’s expression gave away nothing as he cleaned up his dick. “It’s not like he’ll do you any good now.”

Glancing quickly at the female in question, Eren tried to read Mistress Ackerman’s thoughts, but it was just as difficult. The pregnant silence lasted for a moment longer as steely gray eyes raked over him, causing him to shudder uncomfortably. Fearful, he huddled closer to the man beside him, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes that his worst nightmare would not come to pass.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Eren heard his mistress exhale.

“Fine. He’s yours. I expect to find you gone when I return, and never ever come here again, _brother_.”

Mikasa turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind her. The distinct ‘clip’ of spiked heels on the sharp stones echoed through the chamber, slowly fading earshot. Seeing her gone, Levi let out a relieved sigh. His sister had always been difficult to deal with. They both had the same tendency to be overprotective and possessive towards their belongings; it was a testament from growing up together in poverty.

If it were anyone else, Levi really wouldn’t have cared what would become of them, but Eren was different. He had grown attached to the brat over the last couple of days and could only hope he wasn’t the only one feeling the physical pull between them. The dark-haired man knew he could treat the boy better than anyone in Shinganshina; Levi bet Eren had barely walked outside the brothel given the sexism present in the city, let alone lived life. Although he wasn’t sure what the hell love or any of that sappy bullshit was, Levi found himself unwilling to part with the brown-haired youth. They had barely skirted the number of things he wanted to do and thinking about them made him want to try some immediately. But it wasn’t the right time.

Levi had gone to other establishments and had some experience with a few other lovers, but none of them even came close to the attachment he had for the green-eyed brat. None of them had the boy’s spirit, or those sparkling bright eyes that told him exactly what the youth was thinking. Even after having so many things done to him, the brat had somehow maintained that innocence and was easily flustered, making teasing Eren all that more interesting. And that erotic aroused face as the younger male was climaxing made his dick throb with need. It was like Eren had been born especially to become his pet.

Turning towards the brunet, he smiled at Eren, tugging the chain closer to murmur against the brat’s panting mouth, “Well do you want to come live with me as my lover, pet?”


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I'm really glad to finally finish this after it's been mulling in my head for such a long time. I'd also like to point out to those who feel like Eren's situation isn't perfect (him being dependent on Levi, etc.), it's important to think through his perspective of what his original situation and what _would_ have happened had he stayed in Shinganshina. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> P.S. If you guys have any requests and such, you can find me at my tumblr @ [paradoxicallysimplistic](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/paradoxicallysimplistic)

“Levi… please sir…”

Eren panted as he desperately tried to hide his aroused state, following Levi’s leisurely footsteps as they strolled through Mitras. Even though it fairly quiet in that part of the city as everyone was busy with the celebration in the public square, there were still a few people milling around.

“Patience, pet. We’ll be there soon.”

Every step he took made the well-lubricated flogger handle shift inside him, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Eren would have cum if it weren’t for Levi’s command. As much as he hated the damned cock ring, if it hadn’t been wearing one he might have already cum from everything else. As things were, it was difficult enough to refrain from squirming while standing up, and walking was just that much harder. The dark green cloak barely hid the shape of straps dangling from his hole or the painful erection he was sporting. It did not, however, hide the leather collar around his neck. Luckily enough the shadows and fading sunlight made it seem like a trick of the light.

Unfortunately, Eren was also naked underneath the cloak which fell down just below the ankle of his boots. It forced him to clutch the thick material closed as he trudged through the streets. Each breeze swirled up from beneath, tickling and arousing his hard cock even more. It was a chore to hold it just far enough it remained closed, while not getting it stained with any signs of his arousal.

If one listened carefully enough carefully, there was a faint ringing coming from the brunet. Levi had gifted him a pair of jeweled bells earlier today and requested Eren put them on. The weighted bells attached to the hoops swung rhythmically from side to side sending twinges of stinging pleasure from those distended nubs straight to his erection each time the brunet took a step.

His nipples were now permanently swollen to twice their size and longer from all the sucking, licking, and pinching, not to mention the times he wore clamps on them. Compared to when he moved to Mitras, or even a month ago, they were much more sensitive now, no thanks to all the things that had been done to them. Sometimes, Levi forced him to wear nipple rings for a day or more, and now they were almost permanently in an engorged state. The sensations had only been exaggerated since they had been pierced and silver hoops had been attached earlier this month. It was proof that he belonged to Levi, the older man had said. Because of the piercings, his nipples were practically always hard. Even the lightest touch of breath of air over them sent heat coiling to his gut.

At least he wasn’t wearing the chastity belt. It had been sheer hell when the older man had punished him by forcing him to wear one last week since he had touched himself while Levi was gone. But this wasn’t much better. His ass muscles were clenched tightly to prevent the handle from sliding too far out, but it only meant that every movement caused more of the sensations to run up his spine and bring him closer to a climax that was nowhere to be found.

Eren didn’t realize he had been lagging behind until a hand yanked him closer. Staggering towards the shorter male, he let an audible whimper as the sudden jerk caused the handle to push against his prostate.

“Hnnngh…” Eren gasped silently for breath. He could feel a few curious eyes staring his way and knew Levi hated disobedience.

“Hush, brat.” It was very difficult to refrain from moaning when Levi’s hand slipped past the folds of the cloak to palm his erection for a mere second. “Hmm… maybe I should just fuck you here in front of everyone?”

“No sir…”

“Then hurry up, brat.”

Pressing his legs together, Eren desperately hoped it wasn’t much further. Mechanically, he focused on keeping silent and to move one foot in front of the next. His mind was foggy, trapped in a haze of unfulfilled desire, not processing where they were going or what he was seeing.

When he realized they had finally stopped walking, he let out a small internal sigh of relief. But it was short-lived when Eren realized they were in the middle of a gazebo in the public gardens. The gardens were known for strolling couples and love confessions, and in the evenings, when no one could see, it was secretly known for people having illicit affairs in the dark. Levi had once joked of bringing him here when the sun was down, but Eren had never thought the day would ever come.

“A-a-are w-we…?” he stammered nervously, as hands began to pull him closer to that muscled body.

“Now, now, pet.” Hands deftly untied the strings of his cloak and he shivered at the feel of the cool air caressing his bare skin. Warm hands skimmed over him, giving the weights attached to his nipples a firm tweak, before ghosting over his stomach as Levi turned him around to ensure sure the handle was still firmly embedded. He couldn’t help the needy gasp that escaped when the flogger was shoved further inside.

“Ahnnn…”

“Were you a good boy, Eren?”

“Y-yes…please…”

“Hands on the railings–”

He immediately obeyed, eagerly anticipating being taken by Levi. It didn’t matter that he was naked and collared in a public garden. All that mattered was obeying his Master and the pleasure that he would be rewarded with when he did. A hand smoothed down his back, sending hot shivers throughout his body.

“Such an eager brat.” There was an affectionate note in the man’s voice. “Do you know how happy you made me, pet, following my orders earlier today?”

Eren shook his head as hands skimmed his bare flesh, panting when Levi shifted to kneading his ass against the hard handle.

“Hah…”

“Your ass is soaking wet, pet. So eager to cum, aren’t you?”

“Uhnnn… Levi, sir… pl-please please hurry…” He mewled as Levi slowly rotated the flogger around his ass, slowing twisting and shoving it in and out his hole. The man pushed it back in with agonizing slowness, the rounded grooves pressing against his prostate with each rotation.

“A good pet like you deserves a reward.” The dark promise in his Master’s voice as hot breath poured over his ears. His insides trembled in anticipation of what was coming next. Eren’s dick was ready to burst, but if he did so preemptively, Levi would be mad and he would be punished. “How do you want to be taken, brat?”

The man rarely let him choose, but he knew by the tone, that there were only two options he was allowed to pick from. One, to be taken by Levi; and two, to be taken by Levi while the handle was in him. And of the two, Eren knew exactly which one he wanted.

“B-both, sir…”

Levi rarely indulged him that way, because when he did, Eren always found himself cumming multiple times and a bit too quickly from the combination of having a cock and a toy inside. The first time he had been taken like that back in the tower had hurt. But over time, the pain had gone away. It was all in the preparation. Now there was only a dull ache and so much pleasure from being so widely stretched, the combined thickness wedged firmly inside him, rubbing harshly against his sweet spot.

He knew that his Master liked watching him with a tail. At home, Eren often wore the collar and a plug with a plush ending since it kept the man’s cum inside, meaning that he was always prepped and ready for his Master. Personally, however, he knew that Levi preferred him with the flogger more, since it not only served as a tail, but could be used to punish him if necessary. The only problem was that the flogger didn’t stay in as well, especially if he was talking and moving around. These days, Eren had accustomed himself to the feeling of something inside him at all hours of the day, even when sleeping, whether it was Levi’s cock fucking him into oblivion or a sex toy of sorts, and still he couldn’t get enough of his Master.

“So greedy, aren’t you, pet?”

“Pl-please sir…”

“Patience, brat.”

Eren felt thumbs slowly press into him from the sides, stretching him out even further. There was a slight burn as each Levi circled them around the rigid handle, loosening him up. One of them was quickly replaced with two fingers roughly sliding and curling inside him. He had no clue how many digits Levi had slipped inside him. Panting, his body was feverish for more. Something even larger, even hotter ramming into him like no tomorrow.

“Hah… oh god… Levi, sir…”

“Ready for my cock so soon, pet?”

“Y-yes… please, Master…” He was more than ready. Eren ached to be filled up and violated. His body had been aching the whole day when his Master was out. And when he finally thought his release was coming when the older man finally came home, it was denied yet again. The fingers were removed and he felt something larger and hotter slowly press into him. “Nghh…Le-Levi… M-more…”

“Greedy brat.”

“Ahnnn…!” A needy whine escaped his throat the moment Levi thrust into him. There was a sliver of pain from his ass being completely stretched out, but that only heightened the pleasure building in his body each time the man’s cock assaulted his channel. Eren’s back as bent as far forward as possible, exposing the ringing bells attached to his swollen nipples that swung from side to side in the brisk air as Levi vigorously fucked him.

“Look at you, pet. I never knew my lover was such a slutty boy who loves being fucked in public.”

“Ah! L-Levi! Y-you ma-made – ah! – me-me th-this – ah! –way!”

“You have such a lewd body, pet. Moaning and twitching around my cock like a bitch in heat in a place where everyone can see.”

“Ah! N-no! Ah!” Eren shook his head in automatic denial, but what Levi said was true. The thought of passersby watching made it more exhilarating and scary at the same time. He would have never thought he’d enjoy being fucked in a public place and since he wasn’t completely sold on the idea, Eren was glad the sun had begun to set. It meant that most people were going to the festival and there would be fewer people around them.

“Don’t lie to me. I can feel your ass clamping down hard at the thought of others watching as you’re fucked like an animal.”

“Ahnn! N-no!”

Gasping for breath, all Eren could do was moan and hang onto the railing while the older male continued to pound in him. The straps from the flogger dangled, slapping his thighs each time his insides were assaulted. Eren didn’t even need any penile stimulation to feel good. All he needed was Levi’s cock slamming into him like no tomorrow.

“No? Who else would walk around wearing bells on his nipples?” Fingers flicked the bells causing them to jingle. They tugged onto his distended nubs and he whimpered loudly at the sharp pain. A jolt ran down straight to his cock. He wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure, but it aroused him. “Look at how swollen these are. Just like a woman’s.”

“Ma-Master… ah! Pl-please, sir…” His dick was leaking precum with every movement. Every hard thrust of his Master’s cock filled the void inside him. Muted by the slick slapping of skin and his harsh breathing, the jingling of the bells as the clamps swung from side to side barely made a sound.

“What is it, pet?”

“Ah! M-Master… a-am I allowed to cum?”

“Yes. Cum as many times as you’d like, pet. I want them all to see what a cock slut you are; cumming from being fucked.”

Despite being in public where anyone could see him, his body was alive, thrumming with need. A small part of him _wanted_ to be seen. Eren’s body trembled with excitement. The thrill of said possibility made him buck back harder against the sensations.

One hand came to tug his face backwards and he did so eagerly, moaning into those thin lips as his Master’s length continued to drill into him ruthlessly. Eren could feel Levi’s tongue violate his oral cavity just as violently, claiming him. The speed picked up and he could feel the surge of pleasure rocket through his body as he came. In the dimness of the evening, Eren couldn’t see the stream of white that had shot out, but he could feel himself on the cusp of another orgasm as both orifices continued to be ravaged.

 

The gentle lull of footsteps as strong arms carried him woke him from his light nap. Eren forgot how many times he had climaxed tonight, blacking out eventually after he was filled with even more cum. After his first release, the brunette had lost sight of everything but the pleasure of being fucked, not caring if others heard or saw him. His ass and hips ached from the rough pounding and he could feel the wetness seep out of him even after the flogger handle had been replaced.

The arms cradling him were unsurprisingly gentle, almost dreamlike, as they carried him over the threshold of their house. Eren felt himself being placed in the large tub and hot soapy water began to pour in. He was only dimly aware of hands lathering soap and rubbing him clean. As rough and domineering as his lover was during sex, Levi was equally as gentle in the parts between. The dark-haired man didn’t shower affection on him and Eren had his boundaries pushed, but Levi never completely went outside his comfort zone before making sure it was okay first.

Since coming to Mitras, he had been surprised to find out Levi had been knighted several years back for his services to the Crown, which made addressing the male as ‘sir’ make sense. The shorter male was partially retired now, preferring to live his life in obscurity and his previous jobs had made him a very wealthy man. Levi stayed home most days, but at least once a week, he made a trip out to his former headquarters to advise on some matters or to assist with training. During those times, Eren tended to stay at home tending to the garden or cleaning up.

When he had first come to Mitras, Levi had asked him repeatedly whether he really wanted it or whether he felt obliged to, even offering to set him up with his own job if Eren wanted it. He had chosen the former – to remain with Levi – partially from fear of the unknown, but never once had he regretted the decision. Although they had tested his boundaries once in the tower, it was like they had started from scratch here, even if it had escalated quickly. If at any point he really wanted to stop, he could, but Eren rarely had a use for his safe word, being frequently trapped in a haze of pleasure.

Aside from sex, Eren’s life did not differ much from his life back in Shinganshina. He cleaned and cooked regularly; although the former was supervised and sometimes done alongside Levi, whereas the latter was taught by said man. The man was sometimes strict and harshly scolded him, namely when it came to cleaning, but let Eren have free reign of most other things, provided he took good care of said things. He had his own room and bed, but spent most of his nights tangled up with Levi. The shorter male had also taught him how to read and write, and occasionally he would indulge in a book. But Eren spent most of his time tending to the small garden he had started and the flowers he grew, painting, or experimenting around the kitchen. They were luxuries he never had experienced, and he enjoyed being able to do such things of his own volition.

In many ways, however, Eren was a free man. During his first month here, he had been frequently surprised at the scenes on the streets, which were utterly different from his former home. Oftentimes Levi accompanied him, but unless the man needed to buy something, which was rare, he simply followed Eren’s curious steps around, guiding and providing direction when necessary. The first time he had went out, he had almost run himself ragged trying to see and try everything. Thankfully, Levi’s presence also made it so he couldn’t get lost.

Aside from the infrequent visits from Levi’s colleagues and acquaintances, behind those closed doors, he was frequently subjected to sexual advances and eagerly reciprocated them. They had done it in all the rooms, the garden, and sometimes even the balcony. Eren found himself in a variety of situations. Like in the tower, he had been blindfolded, gagged (though that was very infrequent since Levi liked listening to his sounds), tied up, and even neglected sometimes. More often than not, when he was aroused, Eren would provoke his Master a tad bit just to be punished. Being Levi’s pet (or lover, since there really wasn’t much difference) was thrilling and he couldn’t ask for more. Eren had never had a desire to dominate the shorter male and the current arrangement was what he had always craved after all.

If asked again, Eren would gladly choose to stay with the dark-haired man. Despite all the punishments and sexual activities, the man always took very good care of him afterwards, making sure he wasn’t injured and clean before going to bed. The life Eren had here was similar to, but much better than the one he had grown up expecting. He never expected to be able to have any choice in his life and he would gladly relive every moment as Levi’s.

There were a few exceptions like earlier tonight when he paraded around naked under the cloak that he hated, but a small part of Eren also craved the excitement. The freedom in his day to day, the sex, and having found a partner that fulfilled his needs and desires was amazing. Despite his initial reservations of the dark-haired man, to Eren, this most definitely was his happily ever after.


End file.
